


bed fellows

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: 30 x 31 Writing Challenge, F/F, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Charley offers Lena a different person to share her bed with, for a price of course. Canon compliant through to finale.prompt:bed sharing + Charley/Lena in the strip club





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 12 of 30 x 31 challenge, prompt: bed sharing.
> 
> .
> 
> honestly, idk precisely what this is but it’s a first attempt at a different side of Charley bc after talking to @shaloved30 and @studgenius, my first thought was manipulative Charley using what she’s got to get Lena to help her.

.

****.

.

Charley’s heels don’t have the same click with the music blasting. They’re muffled under the barely concealed moans and chants from women giving their all to the fantasies of their customers. Charley doesn’t necessarily need the sound, but she likes to give a cue to her audience, likes to give someone a moment to prepare for her before she tears them down. Then again, Lena would hardly have the mind to listen for Charley when there’s a woman writhing on top of her. So short-sighted that Lena.

Short-sighted enough that she never bothered to cover her tracks on this trip down south. Why bother when everyone’s attention is on Davis’ part of the scandal? Why pretend when any credit charges made in the strip club would be assumed to be Felix’s instead of Lena’s?

Why? Well, because someone could want that information, could find that information, and could use it to their advantage. Someone, like Charley, could see the perfect opportunity to get what she wants without having to do much more than lift a few fingers. That is, if Lena could finally learn to cooperate.

“Honestly.” Charley stops walking directly in front of Lena’s seat, straight behind the dancer working so hard for a private show. “You’re no better than your husband.”

The dancer, to her credit, senses the shift in Lena’s energy. She rolls off and away from the two of them while Lena shifts into the closest thing that she can find to looking unperturbed.

“Charley,” Lena greets. She straightens her back and slips on that crocodile grin of hers. “I wouldn’t’ve expected you to be here.”

“I wouldn’t. Normally.” Charley slips down beside Lena. Her arm rests along the back of the bench, but not close enough that it’s behind the other woman. She keeps her body angled towards Lena though. Opens her chest up and offers her full attention. “But you don’t seem to listen, do you, Lena?”

Lena’s grin goes a bit slack. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Charley chuckles, but her eyes stay cold. Focused. “Threats don’t seem to work on you. So how about we try something different? Woman to woman?”

Lena’s eyes widen before she catches herself. Broad, then locked away with a tight grip on her body. She even pulls her lips back together. Nearly locks her jaw. Almost like she’s afraid of what she’ll say if she allows herself to speak, which is good. Charley can work with that.

Charley chuckles again. “For the appeal of course. Or is that more your speed these days?” A waitress walks by with champagne, and Charley lifts one from the tray. She sips as she says, “I’m sure it would’ve made a lovely arc in your reality show.”

Lena unhinges. “That’s your plan? To tank my show? Or just out me to TMZ?” She shifts to face Charley, to meet her head on probably. “You should know that a rapist husband trumps a curious wife every time.”

Which rapist husband are they talking about? Between Felix and Davis, the rest of the team, there’s plenty of options. But not many when it comes to how to get this transfer done. Charley needs Felix signed to play here in New Orleans, with Davis, or she doesn’t get her mill. No mill, no future. No future, no chance of ever doing anything aside from being CEO of a dying brand called Davis West.

Charley trades her glass from one hand to the other. “This isn’t about everyone else, Lena. It’s about you. It took a little longer than expected, but I’ve found what really makes you tick.” She leaves the sentence at that.

Lena stares, waits with barely furrowed brows and slightly pursed lips. Charley blinks at her, and Lena swallows hard before caving in. “And? What? What makes me tick?”

Charley lifts her glass in a bit of a toast. “Me.” She watches the disbelief flit across Lena’s face. “And women like me. The firmer we are, the more you want us. What did you say before?” And Charley knows. Lena knows too, if the tick of her jaw is anything to go by. “‘Some of us have to play just as hard at this game as they do on the court.’”

“I said that months ago.”

Charley sips. “It stands. I wanted to offer you a chance to hit pause. A way to change the difficulty setting for yourself. How does that sound?" She gulps. Maybe Charley should offer her the champagne. She seems parched.

Lena says, "You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t? Hmm.” Charley scans the main room, glass dangling between her fingers. The music still blasts around them. Dancers dance. And Charley summons one woman with a wave of her hand. “Then what are you looking for, Lena? Someone to dance for you?” Charley grins at the dancer, asks, “Could you?” And the dancer goes to Lena, but her eyes stay with Charley.

The dancer asks, “You like to watch?”

Charley smirks more than anything. “I like to win.” She tips the rest of her drink back. Bottoms it and places the glass down on the end table beside the bench. Then she focuses back on Lena, who hasn’t looked away from her. “Enjoy yourself, Lena. Since this is what you want.” Then she walks away.

Some people don’t know when to take what’s good for them. Some people have everything they’ve ever wanted offered to them, and still somehow manage to muck it up. It’s fine. Charley can saunter out of here as easily as she came in. Her heels still won’t click, but her ponytail will sway with each step she takes in the other direction. Odd, though. She’d kept her outfit from earlier in the day because of the strength it exudes. The heeled black boots, the straight blazer, the ponytail tight enough she could use it as a whip. It’s the exact sort of strength and prowess that Lena responds to.

See, Lena’s not seeking the fairytale, or the princess that goes along with it. Lena wants the villain. The type to stare her down, tell her exactly what she needs to do, and then sit back and oversee it all. She shines when given a task, and Charley could easily find a few for her. Charley needs the investment, and if Lena wants to pay someone to tell her what a good girl she is, then Charley has the routing number to send the money to. And if Lena wants someone to return the favor, then Charley knows what to do. But maybe Charley read it wrong. Maybe Charley’s confused the hooded glances and unwavering attention. Maybe all Lena has is a bit of awe.

“Charley!” Or maybe Charley’s right on the money. Lena stands with her hands together, wringing them until she drops them. The dancer slinks away, and Charley barely contains a smirk. Lena says, “I could at least hear your offer. Since you’re here.”

Charley turns back to the bench. Crosses over until they can stand eye to eye. “Tell Felix you’re not going to New York. You want to be near your sister.” Here she throws a glance to the dancer from before, the old sorority sister that Lena visits every time she comes down south. “And me. Tell him, and we can leave here right now. Head back to that hotel room you’re paying handsomely for with money I helped you secure. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Charley goes on, “And after you confirm that you’ll be staying here, you can transfer five mil to this account–”

“Five million dollars? I can’t–”

“Afford it? Felix made more than enough in endorsements. And believe me, I’ll make it worth your while. He’s made his bed. Least we can do is lay in it.”

Lena needs a moment to process, but it takes little more than a blink or two for her to give in. “Fine. But this can’t just be a one time thing.”

Charley spins on her heels, leads the way out for the both of them.

“We’ll see, Lena. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
